Hidden in the Smoke
by Chaser Of The Moon
Summary: It's amazing how after someone breaks your heart, you can still love them with all the little pieces... Drabbles CH3 SasSak CH4NejTen CH5CH6 ShikIno CH7 How Temari really feels...
1. Welcome To Hidden In The Smoke

Hello and welcome to the exclusive nightclub Hidden in the Smoke. If you are familiar with these 12 people you are probably wondering why the name of the club isn't Hidden in the Leaves. For one thing, the name is kind of worn out.How many things besides bugs _are _hidden in leaves? Hidden in the Smoke is a more alluring name, a more exotic name. Besides Konoha is fire orientated, their leader's name does mean fire shadow.

Now this was not the only club in the area. The Sound of Seduction, no surprise, and Sand Dune, predictable really, were also in the area. Every loser, poser, cheater, and liar that ever came from The Sound of Seduction was secretly hated by everyone.

Their "boss" Orochimaru was declared missing by the police and his pet snake also disappeared. Like its really hard to find a huge coiled thing in the city. The Sound club was coated in black and purple everywhere...which lead to the question: is purple really an evil color? I kind of like purple and I'm postive I've never blown anything up before. A certain white haired guy with glasses took over after their boss went missing. Some say he is cunning while others just mention he was a, listen here folks, dirty snake in the grass.

Sand Dune is a lot cooler than people give it credit for. It's all Arabian desert oriented in there, a certain charm people just love. Temari and Kankuro worked their hardest with their Sand Nin to make it the best desert centric club ever. Seriously, sand was just everywhere, not one could really tell if it was fake or not.

Gaara wasn't interested in the club but he can be seen there from time to time. He just sat there; drink in one hand, watching whoever causes trouble. Although he didn''t really give a damn about anything he didn't like it when his siblings' hard work goes to waste. His kin often bother him about the club and Gaara has more important things to think about...like how to make his sand so much more powerful. Like slowly strangling, with the sand near by, any guy who ogles at Temari or any hussy that tries to pull a fast one on Kankuro.

In a weird undercover way, he cared.

The Akatsuki also had their own club or pub, Blood Moon, which was a few streets away on the "bad" side of town. Pein, Konan and Tobi stopped by Hidden in the Smoke once, as if they were looking for something.

Naruto said with a smile that if they were looking for their senses of humor they left them somewhere else...It got really quiet after that.

That club had lost a few workers in the past month, seemed like they were losing their touch. Itachi, their finest bartender, Sasori, Hiden and Deidara, the resident "comic" (I mean think about it..."Art go BOOM!!:"...isn't that pretty funny?) The rest of the Akatsuki stayed in their club for days on end getting high, smacking each other around and drawing straws to see who would clean the bathrooms again. Poor Zetsu, somehow he always got that duty and ended up talking to himself in the dirty mucus infested, don't ask how mucus got there; you do not want to know, washroom.

Well now that we've met the competition lets check out Hidden in the Smoke or, affectionally named, The Smokescreen. There was no "boss" really, just three mini bosses. That would be the former Team 7.

Naruto gave his heart and soul to the club, mostly everything good that's happened is his doing. Its easy to tell where all the complimentary ramen came from and who usually ate the ramen leftovers. Usually the DJ but never limiting himself he works as club designer and director.

The club did have an orange wall near the back, where another mural of Naruto's was. A beautiful whirpool made from every shade of blue imagined and a yellow lightning flash going through it, everyone respected that mural.

Who would of thought the boy who lived in a piggy pen of an apartment would have an eye for color so much. He just claims he mixed a few colors and freely splashed some walls but everyone knew he worked hard on it.

The ever serious Sasuke works as bartender to the club, alongside Neji and Shikamaru. Grumpy, Sleepy, and Grumpier were some of the best and some of the best looking also. Smokescreen was pretty big in order to have three bartenders. Neji and Sasuke were alike in many ways, considering the only emotions they showed to others are Amusement At Someone's Expense, Really Pissed Off, Talk To Me And You Die and Indifference.

Although he doesn't show it, Sasuke is warming up the idea of working at the club again. He left for a few years to work at The Sound of Seduction but returned a few months ago. His old teammates and friends welcomed him back with no hesitation, no one mixed drinks like he did.

Some costumers complained that they missed his margaritas and martinis; especially those free ones he would throw in there after you had about...six. When asked about that he just replied, "People are amusing when drunk".

Sasuke was like one of those guys on the train you see that _looks_ like he hates the world but has the happiest and spunkiest girlfriend ever. That's the case here. He and Sakura have been...ahem...going together for a while. From even before he left for The Sound, but he never forgot her. It was no surprise to the other club members but it was kind of shocking to see them lip locking...in public.

GASP

Yes.Lets just say, for the sake of conversation, Ino dropped her tray, Hinata almost passed out, Shikamaru's eye wouldn't stop twitching, Kiba gave an impersonation of the famous Scooby Doo "Huuur???", and Naruto looked unimpressed. He had to go up and poke them on the head to make sure it wasn't some creepy genjutsu. It wasn't, so he gave Sasuke a big clap on the back and smiled that big foxy smile and left them to each other.

Sakura, the pink haired bartender, couldn't be happier. Sasuke finally came back to her...after all those wishes on stars and small dandelions she found on her way to work finally came true. At twenty two, she was one of the strongest and elegant female ninjas in the whole group.

But a warning, if you ever meet her and she pulls out those black gloves...run away. Just turn and run like you stole something and the cops are after you. Nothing good can ever come out of a big ass hole in the ground.

Neji, our favorite male Hyuuga, worked at the club by default. His soon to be wife, though their relationship was kept under wraps, and his cousin both worked their and pushed for him to join them. He couldn't just say no, his girlfriend gave him a very hurtful threat.

"No touching", blank stare,"I'm serious Neji, if you don't work at the club you'll never touch me and I'll never touch you again".

He was a man, he had needs for crying out loud! Hyuuga's didn't beg but he came really close to that night. First he hated the thought of working together with the Uchiha and...Naruto. As if it wasn't enough that the blonde was practically in love with the person he was sworn to protect but now Neji practically worked for him??? Ughh fate is a very cruel mistress...very cruel indeed.

Well the only person to get under his skin, in a good way, also worked there. Tenten was a cocktail waitress and part time DJ. She went by the names DJ Hev-In or DJ X-X. Of course whenever a guy ogled at her outfit, training bra and jeans (it got very hot in the club after seven p.m or so she said. Everyone knew how much she loved to torture Neji till he cracked and pounced on her like rabbit during mating season) guess who would step in.

It wasn't that she wouldn't defend herself as a good ninja would. Here's a girl that can kill you with fifteen different weapons at the same time without you even blinking. She'll have you nailed against a wall somewhere begging for your life as the troops role in. As if one dangerously pissed off Hyuuga wasn't enough Lee also defended Tenten's youthful virtues. The "scary face" a.k.a Byakugan Neji and the "mushroom kid" a.k.a Lee in his taijutsu uniform would scare away the men with twice the scary. Scarring them for lie in more ways than one.

That's how it was with every woman worker in the club.

You ogle, go all googly-eyed over a kuniochi, someone or some people will beat you into a pulp.

For Sakura it was Naruto, red eyed, with his Rasengan and Sasuke, Sharingan turned on, with his trusty Chidori. All that is needed was Kakashi and his Raikiri and its the I'll Pound Your Ass Into The Ground Reunion Tour. If coming to a city near you, run away...far away. Although they are pretty lights and all, they hurt like damn if you get struck by one. Besides 5 very angry scarlet eyes are not to be toiled with.

For Ino...oh boy Ino...if you so much as blinked in her direction and smirked you were met with a shadow master with a possessive side and a huge guy just wanting to roll you over. The male members of Team 10 had a blood thirsty side. How would you like to suddenly freeze in place while a huge ball of angry muscles just flattens you like a pancake?

But of all the girls there, the one who got the most help in there situations was Hinata. Some man made a comment about her...uhh humm..."size"...wow...lets just say Naruto started to ooze orange chakra.

Kiba, though out of the running for Hinata' s Number One, still went all Man- Beast on the man. Akamaru and him went crazy wild, like they had rabies or something.

Neji...silly Neji...he just looked at him and the guy flew out the door. Yea...Neji had that kind of power.

Caring Shino made his little friends crawl on the guy's ankle and bite him; paralyzing him for a few...days maybe...he doesn't even know. And if he did, he wasn't telling...he liked watching the man sweat like he was about to get mauled by a bear...or tiger...or both.

That is why there is a no Jutsu rule in the club. Nothing, not even eye jutsus, were allowed anymore. But it wasn't the Konoha 12 that did anything to spark the new rule. Honestly...it was...brace yourself...it was our dear..."lovable" friend Sabuko no Gaara. He was at the club one night, just sitting there.

He was Naruto' s football watching partner and part time bouncer despite his lanky body.

When some emo guy...who knows how he got in and no it wasn't Sasuke...said "Cool eyeliner, where'd you buy it?". Though that part of his life was taken away, he still got testy whenever someone mentioned anything about the remains of his Shukaku. That emo kid knew him as the last person he saw before sand engulfed him. He didn't die...well he almost didn't live either but thank god Naruto was there.

Somehow he got through to almost every one. The resident "cigarette" that calmed everyone's nerves.

Speaking of cigarettes, Shikamaru was trying to cut down. Ever since Asuma died he had picked up the habit while Ino tried to get him to stop .Patches and gum didn't work for him very well, they just made him want to smoke more. Luckily, with him being at the club all the time, there was hardly any time to smoke anymore.

When he wasn't at Hidden in the Smoke, he was with Ino and she hated cigarette smoke. They were the noticably over-sexed couple in the whole club. Seriously, there was almost no competition between them and the other couples.

Neji and Tenten, though it was obvious they weren't virgins, didn't flaunt their sex life at all, it was on a need to know basis and no one needed to know.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't flaunt it either; Sasuke was very touchy about his business especially when it came to their "business" business.

A day didn't go by where Shikamaru wasn't pulling Ino onto his lap and sucking on her neck during her break or sneaking off to the bathrooms to "clean it" .Riiiight...cleaning it. Is that what the crazy kids are calling it these days? Ino loved all the attention she got and equally repayed him with subtle touches and whispering dirty things into his ear.

Kiba, the pour soul, was eternally confused at the club. No one ever told him anything anymore, kind of made you want to give him a hug or two.

Choji, Lee and him had started the Single's Club, or SC, where they searched for their...and I'm quoting Lee here..."Youthful spring time of love!" Doesn't matter that it was fall and fricking cold outside, SPRINGTIME OF LOVE!!! Akamaru was huuge...I'm talking about he-can-eat-you kind of huge. He was allowed in the club only because he made a great guard dog and could carry trays of food on his back.

But these youngsters weren't the only ones at the club. Their old senseis stopped by once in a while. Kakashi, how _does_ he drink with that mask, always came by at least once a month to check up on his old students.

Gai always followed him and challenged him to a shot contest every time...and lost everytime. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have the man who taught you everything he knows bending over the toilet bowl hacking up his lunch? Lee would just smile and pat Gai on the back, causing him to hurl again, and say," That's my sensei, he never turns down a challenge!".

Kakashi would have to drag Iruka with him too because he obviously had no life or anything better to do. Iruka was a light drinker and straight out refused anything from Sasuke, he was known to spike drinks, even if it was free.

Kurenai, and her son, also stopped by. She brought her son only because she trusted Shikamaru and Ino with her life. Though it was a nightclub, during the day it wasn't so bad and made the greatest discovery mission for her son.

Tsunade, loves her sake, stopped by every Saturday night to drink and talk medical jutsus with Sakura. Jiraiya often came with her to "keep the creative juices flowing" for his books.

It got a little awkward one time when he tried to hit on Ino because he was crazy drunk.

Shikamaru wasn't even upset, a little unnerved, but not upset.

Seemed like Sasuke mixed a few before handing the glass to the snow haired man. After that everyone knew Jiraiya was just there to keep Tsunade in check. He didn't drink as much and watched her from the rims of his glass every few minutes, warding away every touchy-feely man that wanted to see if "they were real". The blonde never complained nor bragged about her silent bodyguard, she just allowed him the pleasure of seeing her home every night. No one knew if he every stayed over.

Though they were barely legal, Konahamaru and his friends often visited their idols. They couldn't drink but that didn't stop them from begging the bartenders for just one sip. Sasuke got irritated one time and just passed them a shot of whiskey each, which they promptly threw up a few minutes later.

They were not allowed to drink again and Sasuke got an amused smirk at that. His I-told-you-so smirk wasn't wiped out his face for days.

The old Ino- Shika- Cho trio often stopped by as well. Shikamaru would ask his father if the woman (his mother) still has Shikaku whipped to which his father would say, "Yes does Ino have you whipped?". He couldn't say no...I mean Ino was standing right there smirking at him...just eating away his pride. He would murmur a small yes and walk away with the trio and Ino laughing at him with all the love in the world. Inoichi Yamanaka, who at first disapproved of their relationship, loved it when his daughter teased her beloved.

A Yamanaka teasing a Nara made the world a better place.

It's easy to say that these men and women really got it all together with the club. But that never stopped the awkward, horrifying , funny, weird, clueless, confusing, irritating and down right depressing moments from rolling in. Stay tuned for more from Hidden in the Smoke and welcome again to the most interesting assortment of moments of their young lives.


	2. Kiba Needs A Break

_++++A/U where the villages and organizations are rival/ally clubs on streets close to one another. All Jutsus are intact, all dead people are...dead. RIP Asuma...he was really cool. Itachi is dead just because...he would mess up everything cause he's so annoying and disturbing to write. REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'M TOO PROUD TO BEG BUT PLEAASE REVIEW!! and enjoy++++_

Kiba was having a really bad week.

It was just terrible, the kind of week that makes other people snap at everyone and glare like the world was ending and it was the other person's fault.

For one thing, the cats in the neighborhood kept him awake at night all week with their excessive mating calls.

He hated cats, their smell, their huge glistening eyes...it made him want to just piss on them. As crude as that is, he really wanted to piss on them. At least they wouldn't smell as bad anymore. Akamaru had it easy, he was at his sister's house for the next few weeks. That was probably a good idea. Akamaru hated cats more than he did, the dog would bite their heads off if they even mewed at him.

_Cats are not normal_, he thought walking down the street, _they're always up to something, the sneaky bastards_.

At that time of morning, almost no one was out and about. The part of town he lived in loved the night life so much they slept in all day. Some of his neighbors didn't work and if they did, their jobs were at clubs like his.

Life was one huge party, might as well milk all the fun while it lasts.

The sun was just barely rising, an orange orb surrounded by gray clouds. A cool breeze moved past him and struck him as hard as a morning shower.

Kiba's alarm clock ran three hours earlier than it should, scaring the hell out of him. He was just lying there, dreaming about a super model he saw on television that night...butt naked, when a huge blaring noise erupted right next to his ear. He jumped up as if expecting an attack from the Blood Moon or Sound of Seduction cronies. The moment he saw the clock, it looked so innocent, he wanted to hit somebody. His entire being trembled with unexpected adrenaline, coursing through his veins so hard it hurt. The tattoo faced man growled deep in his chest before getting up off the bed. As if the stupid cats weren't enough...

On his way to Hidden in the Smoke, he remembered the day after next was his sister's birthday. He didn't really forget it but sometimes, it seems like, the brain just spontaneously remembers something out of the blue. Like the time he was at the club when he remembered he forgot to put the seat down the last time he was over at Hinata's apartment.

Maybe it was just him...

For that he needed the next two days off. His sister lived on the other side of the state and the journey took more than a day. But he had to open the club the day of his sister's birthday; he needed someone to cover his shift as well. The most likely candidates that would do him the favor was the person who had to open the next day.

Ofcourse, he had no idea who that person was.

The club was dark and sensual that early in the morning, almost all the lights were turned off and natural light filtered in through the doors and windows. During it day, if was a lounge or cafe of some sorts, where college students and fellow friends came to chat and get caught up in gossip. During the night time, it was the explosive bomb it was. Things got a little NC-17 after twelve a.m, only then was the eighteen and over admittance in play.

Hinata was flipping through a magazine by one Neji's bar, probably something girly like beauty "secrets" or a tabloid. What a waste of perfect paper. She was wearing loose jeans and a white t-shirt that barely covered over her belly button. All girls dressed semi-casual during the day; during the night...a person just has to be there.

"Hey Hinata", he said walking over to her.

The Hyuuga looked up and smiled at him shyly.

_Damn if she wasn't Naruto's I would hit that_, the thought always came to him in the most unusual times. "Do you know who is suppose to open tomorrow?"

She frowned sadly then said, "I don't know but I think it's Sakura's turn".

Kiba knodded and starting walking to the storage room on the other side of the club when he stopped,"Do you know where she is?".

A blush appeared on her face," Just keep walking".

Ohh...no need to explain. Most of the couples had taken the liberty of having their own "spots". The place the two would meet to talk or whatever, Kiba really didn't care. The only question he wanted answered was why Sakura and Sasuke picked the storage room. Out of all the interesting places in the club, they picked the own with the plates, cups and napkins? They left a mess in there every time they finished with...whatever. Napkins torn and littered the floor, plates and cups smashed into shards. No one said anything because they were two of the bosses and could get homicidal very quickly. Besides, as long as they had fun and used protection, not complains were issued.

Without a second thought he opened the door to the storage room but was stopped from coming in.

"What do you want?", the voice said. Sasuke was out of breath, wonder what he was doing...

"Is Sakura there?", Kiba asked trying to open the door further.

But the pale man held it firm, "What do you think?". Kiba frowned and crossed his arms, he had no time for games.

Suddenly the pick haired woman appeared in the doorway...in her bra. If it was any other woman in the world, Kiba would have said something but it was Sakura...Sasuke practically always had her in her bra.

_It's pink today_, he noticed, _the color of her hair_.

Her low rider jeans didn't help the situation either.

Kiba cocked his head to the side, _I didn't know she wore a thong...must be Sasuke's doing_. Apparently, he liked it when she dressed kinky...too much information.

Sasuke, not liking the look Kiba was giving, wrapped an arm around her waist. He was also shirtless, that disturbed him more. Were shirts always the first things to go with them?

"What is it Kiba?", her voice was sweet, even in that situation. She must of been having a good time because the Sakura he knew would of raised hell at being interrupted.

"Are you suppose to open tomorrow?".

"No", she said as Sasuke started to nibble on her neck. Could they please not do that in front of him? Live porn was not healthy so up-close. Seeing Sasuke so affectionate made him want to hurl something at his head. What the hell happened to the rule breaker? The rebel of the group? Just like Shikamaru, Sasuke was whipped.

"Shikamaru i-". Before she even finished talking she was pulled back into the room and the door slammed shut.

A click could be heard and also a feminine giggle, they were going to be in there for a while.

Shikamaru was not due to come into the club until later that day, so Kiba phoned him from the club phone. It seemed to ring forever until it was picked up. "Hello?", the voice was breathy and seemed to have problem breathing.

"Ino?", he asked, a confused expression on his face, "Did I dial the wrong number?".

It took a while for her to return but then, "Shikama...ru's house phone, right number", she seemed to moan at the end.

Kiba was getting a real earful. "Can you put Shikamaru on?".

The phone seemed to fall out of her grasp and land on the floor, the sound vibrated to Kiba's ear.

Shikamaru's name could be heard over and over on the other line.

Then a voice answered, "What is it Kiba, I'm busy".

Kiba sighed, "Is it your turn to open tomorrow?".

"Ino...",the other man growled into the phone while the hellcat continued her skillful hand movements.

"Ay!", Kiba yelled, audio porn was not cool, "Stay with me Shikamaru! Do you have to open or not?".

Shikamaru groaned, "Make me deaf why don't you. No I don't open, Neji does, now go away".

The dial tone could be hear, ringing continuously in his head long after that.

Kiba contained himself enough so he wouldn't scream, didn't anyone know who opened the next day.

"Are you alright Kiba?", asked Hinata from her place, titling her head in his direction.

"Yes Hinata I am, where is your cousin?".

"Neji?", she asked, deep in thought, "I think he's at his apartment with Tenten".

"Do you have his number", Hinata knodded and handed Kiba her cell phone. After finding his number, he dialed it and was surprised when the man actually picked up.

"Yes Hinata?", he asked into the phone, he sounded as if he just awoke.

"It's not Hinata, it's Kiba".

Neji sighed, "What do you want and why do you have Hinata's phone?". Another voice could be heard in the background, asking Neji who was it. Was there anyone out there in the world that wasn't sexin' so early in the morning?

"Is that Tenten? Did you at least use protection?", Kiba let a laugh penetrate his system. He savored the moment, for if he said that in real life Neji would have him in a headlock. The male Hyuuga was just so fun to tease. Precious moments like those were meant to be remembered forever, so he could tease Neji in front of his offspring in the future.

The white eyed man growled, "So help me Kiba if you do not put down the phone and walk away I will strangle you until you turn as red as your markings. Is that clear?".

Kiba laughed again, "You can't threaten me over the phone "Neji-baby", so do you open tomorrow?".

Neji's animalistic growling grew louder, "Do not push me Inuzuka". Uh oh, he was really in trouble when Neji stopped using contractions and used surnames. Except when it came to Sasuke, but they never said each others first names.

"Oh Neji, he's just fooling. Good morning Kiba", Tenten took the phone away from him and spoke, leaving the fuming man with unsaid threats on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey Tenten, do you know if Neji opens tomorrow?".

"No he doesn't in fact, Naruto opens tomorrow".

Kiba looked over to Hinata who was now in the company of said crazy blonde, "Are you sure?".

"Positive", she said, "Now good bye Kiba, you seemed to have made Neji pretty mad. I have to calm him down before we go to work, bye". Kiba marched over to the blonde and then handed Hinata her phone, glaring at Naruto.

"Uhh hi Kiba, how's it going", Kiba's stare was beginning to scare him.

"Do you open tomorrow?".

"Of course".

"Can you open the next day too? I know it's my turn but I need to visit my sister and you know how far away she lives".

Naruto knodded in understanding, "Sure Kiba, just promise to bring me some cake". All that trouble, all the porn, all the uncomfortable moments...just for that?

Kiba was having a _really really_ bad week. He needed a drink or three, an exotic dancer and some Advil so he wouldn't be hung-over on his trip.


	3. Sasuke Looks Across The Bar At Lee

If you knew him, you'd say Sasuke was a cold unfeeling bastard.

He was an ice sculpture. He was beautiful, perfect to look at yet so cold to touch. Whenever you stood next to him, you felt the icy breeze coming from him.

Sometimes the ice was chipped, making him slightly defective but still beautiful. It took a strong person to accept him like that, chipped flaws and all.

But he was very much alive.

He had blood, bones, and a heart though he rarely shows it.

If stabbed, he will bleed. He will sit there; bleeding to death, acting like nothing has happened but he will feel pain.

He experienced physical pain that crippled his body, never mental pain that crippled his heart.

He had no family so technically he was alone, but even when he did have a brother and a mother...he was alone. That's the only feeling he'd ever known growing up. Living in a shadow of a talented sibling, a father that seemed like he didn't care, and a mother that tried to make you feel better whatever the situation: his young life was filled with things he didn't understand.

But the Uchihas were never a hug-n-kiss type of family after a certain age. But just when Sasuke thought everything was going to change for the better, everyone was gone.

Gone, like a beautiful flower seen on the ground that disappeared from one day to the next. Just when you wanted to pick it and give it a home so it can bring happiness to your life, it's gone.

After that, he never got attached to anyone.

Why start something you can't finish?

Nothing lasts forever, tomorrow is not guaranteed, why take the risk?

Why form a bond with someone when it can just be severed?

* * *

It was no secret that he and Sakura were a couple. The girls knew it, they gossiped so damn much, and the guys knew it, that's why they stayed away...except for one.

Rock Lee had never truly gotten over his child hood crush on her. Now that they were both adults, his feelings had matured. He didn't go around making promises of physical strength but he became a poet.

He quoted medieval romantic poetry to her while she giggled, as if she enjoyed it.

The idea itself made Sasuke shiver to contain his anger. How dare the idiot try to make a pass at his woman? He should get punched...but then Sasuke thought about it.

Lee could give Sakura the world and what could he give her?

A few small gifts maybe, a diamond ring if he saved up enough money, but that was it. He didn't know how to love; those three words he heard Ino say to Shikmaru were meaningless to him.

I love you was a promise and all promises were meant to be broken.

He could never say something to Sakura that would end up hurting both of them after, he wasn't that cruel.

"My love is like a red, red rose that's new sprung in June..." he heard Sakura swoon dramatically at Lee's words.

He clenched the cup he was cleaning tightly in his hand to keep from throwing it at Lee. He wanted to kill him so bad. How could he, who's never had a girlfriend, say such words to another's girlfriend?

Sasuke knew they were just fooling around but still. It stung him a little to know Sakura wanted him to say those words so much and Lee said it as if it was involuntary. As if speaking about love was just as simple as breathing or blinking.

Lee could give Sakura his life and all he had in it.

What could Sasuke give?

Not his life that's for sure. He liked her a lot, more than anyone he knew, but he cannot give up his life. How was he suppose to revive his family name if he dies? There would be no one left to continue his family line, they would just go extinct. If it ever came to that, his life or hers, he would jump in front of a bullet for her. He couldn't live his life without her...he cared for her too much.

But he wasn't sure if he loved her.

He thought love was suppose to be simple: chocolates on Valentine's Day, teddy bears on anniversaries, things like that.

Love was suppose to be optional in life, it wasn't mandatory to fall in love...was it?

He didn't ask for all the complicated mess that aroused after they got together. He wasn't even going to deny it, at first their relationship was just about sex. Someone to cure those pesky hormonal urges, that's all. No strings attached, no commitment to each other.

It was back when he was working at The Sound of Seduction, many workers from Smoke had tried to bring him back. Sakura went one night in a mini skirt and danced so seductively he just wanted to take her against the wall. The men around her were taking during but the moment he stepped in they fled like a group of pigeons. He stepped behind her and was amazed that her body fell so right in his.

Soft flesh that fit so perfectly against hard muscle, creating the oldest puzzle in history.

Sakura never pressed for commitment after their first night together. He knew she wanted it but surprisingly she never brought it up. It was his hands and mouth, take it or leave it.

Sakura was not a stupid girl, she took it...period.

But that all seemed to change one night. It was March something, Sasuke remembered vaguely, she was walking home on night... Sakura, dressed as if she was going to a club (which she was anyway), was almost raped one night. The man reached for her unexpectedly , she didn't even have her gloves on her.

She tried to use a jutsu on him but he evaded the attack. He was a ninja himself, a powerful ninja. Distraught and shaking like a leaf, she made her way to the closest apartment one of her friends lived in.

That happened to be Sasuke's house.

To think all it took for him to want her, heart, soul and body, was the scared little girl he remembered when he was twelve. The one who always needed a hero yet was so stubborn she tried to deny it.

He demanded her to tell who did that to her, his Sharingan turned on the moment he saw her torn clothes, but she replied he didn't know. They spent the night together just holding each other close. That was the first time they didn't jump each other and "clean the storage closet".

Days after that, although Sasuke refused to believe it, he wanted her. Just her, flaws, temper and everything.

He didn't want anyone but him to touch or kiss her.

No one was allowed to see her sweating and naked, begging for him to fill her with what only he could.

No one was allowed to make her smile or laugh the way he could. Naruto and Lee did that all the time but the former had his eyes on the Hyuuga and Lee...Lee knew where the line was between friends and lovers was.

No one was allowed to see her so broken like that terrible night in March, no one should see a flower when it was wilting slowly right before the eyes.

He couldn't believe it.

He refused to believe it.

But...he loved her.

His head jerked to where she was sitting at the moment, with Lee near Shikamaru's bar. Her slim black dress clung softly to her body, shoulder length hair pulled up to a pony tail. Three silver bangles were on her right wrist and hoop earnings were on her lobes.

She was so beautiful when she laughed.

Lee was reciting another poem to her, making exaggerated hand gestures.

_I love her_, he paused moving for a moment.

Just...waiting for something.

When nothing happened, he sighed and sat down on the black stool.

He expected the sky to fall or something, or at least a swarm of locust to come out of nowhere and attack.

But no, nothing happened.

No earthquake, no hurricane, no balls of fire falling onto the ground.

Everything was normal.

_So its not the end of the world_, his eyes moved over to Sakura again, _go figure_.

As if hearing his thoughts, Sakura looked over to him.

Those green eyes had a way of making him strong or weak, depending on the situation.

Weak in the lungs yet strong in the arms so he could drag her over and pin her against the bar.

She loved him: that much he knew. She told him every moment she could with no guarantee he'd say it back to her.

_I love you Sasuke, Love you, Bye my love _...he'd heard it all and all she'd ever heard was "Hn" or something.

_**I love you**_, she mouthed to him discreetly so Lee wouldn't notice.

_Just say it_, a voice told him in his head, _no one's here to see it anyway right? _It was right, the rest of the gang was either home or sleeping somewhere. Naruto was the last to leave a few hours ago, saying something about ramen and sleep.

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention much at that moment.

Sakura was blowing bubbles with her gum and it turned him on.

Naruto could have said Itachi was walking down the streets butt naked and Sasuke wouldn't have moved his eyes or body.

_Say it_, the voice persisted, _just admit it_.

With no thought he mouthed to her, **_Me too_**.

Her surprise was not evident, except for a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

"Hold on a minute Lee", she told the man who was still talking, jumping off her stool and walking over to Sasuke. Lee looked up at her in confusion, "Did I say something wrong my precious cherry blossom?".

Sasuke prepared for her to squeak and jump up and down, embarrassing him. Or at least something very tween like.

But she reached over and tugged his head toward her, meeting his lips with hers.

His hands found themselves threaded in her hair as they softly made out.

"Thank you", she whispered between kisses," It means a lot to me".

"Hn", he replied kissing her again, silencing her with his moist tongue. It would take a while but he was getting there, maybe one day he'll be available to say _**,"I love you Sakura". **_

But until then, she knew what he meant and that was the one thing he could give her that Lee couldn't.


	4. Cursed Seals Part One: Neji's

* * *

Pearl colored eyes blinked as the owner of them looked into the mirror. It was partially fogged up thanks to a hot shower, one that gladly complemented his tired muscles.

The unruly brown bed hair, which Tenten loved so much, stuck up in different directions. He could feel the knots and mentally groaned, _those were a bitch to take out_. Having long, silky hair was a burden when it got tangled. Somehow, it was a miracle, his girlfriend's hair almost never got tangled. Maybe it was because she had it up all the time.

Tenten always detangled his hair whenever she awoke in the morning but she was still asleep. _I must of tired her out_, he thought smugly as his reflection smirked.

Neji's eyes flew to his forehead, where the curse seal lay dormant. He learned to live with it after a while, it was just another part of his life. He no longer thought himself to be the brightly colored caged bird with clipped wings that tried to escape at every chance. He accepted who he was now, the person the seal somehow seemed to mold. If it wasn't for the curse seal, he would never had appreciated the feeling of being free and reckless.

Hiashi and Neji had lost connection over the years. The younger Hyuuga still respected the elder in every way possible and Hinata's father trusted him to take care of his daughter no matter what. But their relationship was not an easy one. Deep down inside Neji still resented looking at his uncle because he resembled his deceased father so much.

The curse seal was the only thing that kept them together as "family" or just "sharers of the last name".

At first, Tenten had tried to convince him that the seal looked like a tattoo to the untrained eye and he shouldn't hide it behind bandages. She said he looked better without it and so he didn't wear bandages as often. He still felt self conscious about it and frequently tried to hide it with a head band of some sorts, though Tenten usually pulled it off before he left the house.

During their love making, his seal was like a scar Tenten was slightly scared to touch. She was hesitant whenever she caressed his face and never got too close. He knew she was afraid it might trigger some horrible memory for him and he'd lash out at her. But it was the complete opposite. Tenten was the only person allowed to touch his seal and kissed it whenever his head hurt. Somehow she made it not seem like a big deal, like the seal was just a mark and didn't do anything wrong.

Much to his dismay, the seal wasn't always dormant.

During the last few months, that seal had been activated from time to time which caused him tremendous amounts of pain.

* * *

The first time it happened he was at the club, serving a drink on, what Narrator called, "wild-party-go-crazy-night". 

The music was loud but he was used to it. Working with loud people had its perk sometime, espicially if the loud people were Naruto and Lee.

Then suddenly, a pain erupted in his temples. It was like a mild head ache and seemed to grow within the minute. His vision became blurry and he dropped the glass, shattering it with a pop. He screamed out and clutched his head, scaring most of the people around him.

Trying to rid himself of the pain, he shouted, "Byakugan!", as if the eye jutsu would help stop the pain. It only made it worse and he promptly doubled over while trying to grasp something before he fell. He didn't know what was happening to him, nothing ever happened like that before. He felt his Byakugan turn itself off by itself, spiking another round of torture.

As if the pain shocked his brain cells, he suddenly remembered something.

When he was younger and his father was alive he remembered sitting down and watching Hinata train with Hiashi. The Hyuuga family came from a long line of fighters and the elders wanted to continue their secret techniques. But enemy families wanted to steal their secret skills so the "less than family" family members had to preserve them. While they watched Hizashi told him that his duty was to protect Lady Hinata. He remembered his father's Byakugan activating itself while he watched and Hiashi performed seals that spiked the curse seal. His father had doubled over while clutching his glowing forehead while the elder twin glared harshly at them. It was happening to him now...

_But I didn't do anything wrong..._

_Why..._

_Why would he want to hurt me like this..._

_We're family..._

_Father...it hurts so much..._

_I know how you felt now..._

_Like your head was splitting open..._

_Like your mind was eating itself up..._

_Like someone was hurting you so much you wanted to die..._

_Your own blood was hurting you more than any enemy could ever do..._

_It hurts so much..._

Neji 's anguish shouts could be heard over the loudness of the music, causing the DJ to stop spinning for a moment and hand her replacement the headphones. Tenten rushed over to him quickly while he grinded his teeth together to stop the pain.

She guided him to the bathroom where he practically collapsed onto the sink.

Neji clutched the edge of it firmly while sticky, sweaty hair clouded his vision. Tenten, frantic and confused, splashed water onto his face which made him sputter like drowning drowning animal.

Clouded eyes looked into the bathroom mirror, widening in horror.

"Take it off Tenten", he was delusional then, trying in vain to scratch out the seal. His nails attacked the forehead seal harshly, leaving raised pink marks on his skin. "Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" his shouts were making Tenten really scared by the moment.

She held both of his hands before he drew his own blood. "Neji!" she turned his face, "What is it? Tell me what's wrong!" She had never seen him so afraid and hurting before, he was usually trying to hide his pain under a mask of indifference.

"Take it off Tenten!" he struggled against her grasp, sounding like a defeated battle-worn soldier, "Just take it off, make the pain stop". He didn't need to say anything else, she understood that much.

_Father..._

_Help me..._

_Tell me how you did it..._

_How could you handle the pain?_

_How could you handle the madness?_

_How do I make it stop..._

_Just make it stop..._

_Stop..._

"Its okay Neji", she whispered to him, touching the seal softly with the tips of her fingers. He trembled against her hand while seeking comfort in her. "Just relax", she wiped strands of hair that clung to his face, "Its gonna be okay".

Neji enveloped her in a hug, digging his forehead into her soft neck.

While the seal emitted his paralyzing stings of pain, Tenten held Neji all the while.

_Tenten..._

_Help me..._

_Make it stop..._

_Make it stop..._

_Help me..._

He passed out after a while, leaning heavily on her.

It had taken Shikamaru and Sasuke to get Neji back home and onto the couch, where the seal glowed before fading.

Tenten never brought up that night and for that Neji was glad. His display of weakness was embarrassing, he was just glad Tenten was there with him. Emotions are what made him human but emotions also made him feral. He didn't know what he would do if he was with someone else instead of her.

He'd probably would have went insane.

* * *

The second time the seal was activated, he was in bed with Tenten after a long night together. 

He started to toss and turn, bumping into Tenten in the process. He moaned in his sleep while trying to stratch his forehead but couldn't, sleep numbed his senses.

She almost fell of the bed twice but managed to stay on. Still drowsy, she gently turned him over on his back and looked at him when he didn't wake up.

The seal glowed harshly, almost blinding her, while Neji made small whimpering noises.

"Neji", she tapped him, "Neji, wake up". She wiped her eyes and was surprised to find herself pinned under a pissed off Neji.

His Byakugan turned on so all the veins near his eyes popped out. He held her hands together with his larger, paler one over her head, growling at her. "Neji", she wasn't intimidated as much as she should of been, "Neji, you need to calm down it's just the cursed seal. Turn off your Byakugan, please".

Having it so close to her face was a bit unnerving, he looked so wild and unstable.

He was nothing like the sweet, shy Neji she was used to.

_I...can't see..._

_I'm blind..._

_Ironic for the man that can see 360 degrees around him..._

_For now...I'm blind_

_I know someone's here..._

_I can feel someone..._

_I don't know who it is..._

_An enemy? _

_A friend? _

_Am I dreaming?_

_Is this all an illusion?_

_Why..._

_Why am I hurting so much..._

_What did I do this time?_

_Why..._

_Why again..._

_Haven't I suffered enough... _

_I'm blind..._

_I'm deaf..._

_I can't hear anything..._

_Someone is speaking to him..._

_I can feel the air moving from their mouth..._

_But I can't hear them..._

_All I hear is my pounding head..._

_I'm numb..._

_I can't feel anything but pain..._

_Why...pain..._

_Why can't I feel love instead?_

He growled and pressed against her body more, trapping her there with his muscles.

Carefully, she slipped one hand away from his grasp and clutched his cheek. "Neji, please", her whisper seemed to chill him and his kekkei genkai switched off.

_It's her..._

_I can see her..._

_I can feel her..._

_She's so soft..._

_She's frightened of me..._

_Why..._

_It's the seal..._

_She's afraid of me..._

_When the seal is on..._

A blank expression was on his face before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his forehead connected with her collar bone. Tenten swore under her breath and moved out from under him before turning to look him over.

Neji was on his stomach, eyes fluttering beneath their lids while his hair covered him like a blanket. He seemed to finally calm down and for that Tenten was glad. She curled up beside him and drifted off to sleep, his scent of sweat and shampoo in her nose.

* * *

The third time his green seal became activated, Tenten was not around. She unfortunately had gone across town to a weapon showcase she saw on television. 

No one could come between her and her first love.

It was Neji's day off at the club, so he was just sitting there watching television. He wasn't really watching thing, it was just to quiet and he needed some noise.

His vision suddenly crashed dramatically and a mind altering pain crossed through his head.

_Oh no..._

_Not now..._

_Not again..._

_Why..._

_Stop..._

_Just stop it..._

_Stop hurting me..._

The pain throbbed as if it had a heartbeat of itself, in competition with his own erratic heart.

_No..._

_Stop..._

_Must control...myself..._

_Seal..._

_Does not..._

_Control me..._

His jutsu enhanced gaze suddenly turned toward the talking box before him.

_I'm blind again..._

_I can't hear again..._

_Its there..._

_Its taunting me..._

_Destroy..._

_Pain..._

_Must..._

_Control..._

He sprinted to the box and swiftly threw it against the wall to shut it up. He wasn't numb that time, so when pieces flew at him they burned his arms.

_Where is she..._

_She's always here..._

_Now she's gone..._

_Gone..._

_Where is she..._

_I need her..._

_Her..._

_Only her..._

He dropped to his knees, clutching his hair and tugging some strands by mistake. The sudden pressure on his skull caused him to scream out again.

_Where are you?_

_I can't find you..._

_Come back..._

_Help me..._

_Someone..._

_Help me..._

Neji shoke his head back and forth, the movement itself made him dizzy and crash onto the ground.

_I need you..._

_Come back..._

That was how his girlfriend found him, laying where the television used to be with electronic parts around him. She dropped to his level and disposed his head onto her lap, caressing his hair until he awoke. He came to his senses a few hours later, "Tenten...",he whispered before seeing her laying there with him.

She was asleep with her hair down so it would be more comfortable to her. Neji loved her hair as much as she loved his, he loved digging his hands under her kinky brown hair. The thickness felt so natural and so real to him, so Tenten. He wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her close, relaxed knowing that the one person who calmed his demons was an angel in her own right.

* * *

She had saved him from so many things in his life before and after those moments, being the only thing constant that kept him going. 

When she was around, he could handle mind wrenching pain for a few moments as long as she was there with him. When she was by his side, things didn't seem so bad.

Neji looked at the mirror once more before walking out of the washroom and back to bed. Tenten had moved in her sleep and was spread out over the king sized big. He smirked at her before shifting her so they could both be comfortable.

It is said that behind every great man, there's a great woman supporting him. Those words couldn't have been truer for the crow and the dove asleep next to each other, always being what the other needed the most.

One was trapped inside an invisible cage, while the other took to the skies with all her might. When she flew, he fell and lagged behind her. But she always stopped to help him fly and loved him. One day he will fly alongside her...and make sure that they never touch the ground again, no matter what gets in their path.


	5. Burning Out: Part One

One sentence...who would have thought a heart could break with just one sentence. How much time does it take to say a sentence away? A few seconds at most? Half a minute if you talk slow enough? Amazing...how something built up with promises, smooth whispers, and sweet nothings could come crashing down with a sentence.

* * *

She should have known nothing could last forever, that the few things that were too good to be true usually were. That the fairy tales she had been told of when she was smaller were not based on true stories. Rather stories people made up because it gave them hope, gave them something to believe in. A story that was the opposite of what they were living. Just when she thought her daring prince had come, Ino's dream was crushed.

"Ino you know how much I care about you, but we need a break".

_A break...a break?_

_Am I not good enough for you?_

_Is there someone else? _

_I love you...why would you hurt me like this..._

_It's over..._

_Please don't tell me it's over..._

She looked into his eyes but they were expressionless, as if he never cared for her.

He seemed to have something more to say, but she would never give him that pleasure. Without a second glanced she left the club but not before she was intercepted by Sakura. No words were spoken between them.

To any male watching, they just would have seen two women making eye contact without blinking.

To any female, it was the hidden language of the sister hood they all shared. Ino's eyes dropped to her feet with a downcast expression and she sighed," I'll tell you later".

Sakura knodded her head," Do I need to castrate someone?" Her eyes were dead serious as she said that, a murderous intent hidden beneath them. Shikamaru was responsible for all the goodness that had happened to Ino over the years. She was calmer thanks to him, a humbled young woman though still as confident as always.

Out of all the girls that worked at Hidden in the Smoke, she had been with her boyfriend the longest. Ever since they turned sixteen the two had been together, with Shikamaru asking her to be his lady at her sweet sixteen. For her, that was the best present she had ever been given. And then, six years later he hurts her with his words?

It didn't make any sense to Sakura, why didn't men comprehend that the female heart was more fragile than their own? Especially Ino's, who despite always being around people, was alone. A lonely heart was not to be messed with espicially a beautiful lonely heart.

"No Sakura", she whispered, "It's better to burn out than to fade away". The other woman raised an eye brow at that, since when was Ino so poetic? And where had she heard that saying before?

"Ino, are you sure you're okay?"

The blonde stepped around her best friend, her hand on the door handle, "Yes Forehead, now leave me alone".

Sakura couldn't believe it; the one person Ino trusted with her life broke her. Broke her into millions and millions of pieces, reversing any change that had even been bestowed on her.

Another person interrupted her from making her exit, "Ino wait, don't leave...me..." Shikamaru stepped forward to her but was stopped when someone grabbed his shirt. His dark eyes smoldered, "Let me go Sakura".

"No", as they talked Ino carefully slipped away," You've done enough damage, just leave her alone".

The shadow master glared at her, "You don't understand Sakura, she's getting the wrong idea. I don't want to break up with her, just a small break".

"What's the difference! ",Sakura yelled, gaining a few pairs of eyes to their conversation, "You obviously don't want to be with her anymore...".

"I never said that!" ,Shikamaru was pissed now, how dare she say something like that to him. He cared a lot for Ino he just needed a break from it all. He needed to make sure he loved her, mind and soul, not just her body. He was a strategist, he liked having things planned out before taking things a step forward. He planned on marrying Ino when the time was right. He just needed to know where they were headed.

Shikamaru didn't want to end things between them but Ino, always the impatient one, left before he even had a chance to explain. And now Sakura was trying to lecture him on what he wanted? Fuck that!

"Nara", a hand was placed dangerously on his shoulder, "It would be wise not to raise your voice at Sakura, you won't like me when I'm angry".

_Hell I don't like you when you're not angry_, he shrugged the hand off and walked away. Sasuke was responsible for lowering Ino's self esteem when she was younger, for making the beauty doubt herself he could never forgive him.

* * *

That night Shikamaru tried in vain to call Ino but she wouldn't pick up her phone. Get just great, he stretched out on his bed in his own apartment even though he already missed Ino's bed. The comforter was so much softer despite being purple. _This is what I get for trying to be responsible, I lost my girl. _He dreamt that night of holding the blonde once more, making her understand that he just wanted what was best for them. Women really were troublesome but Ino was worth it.

* * *

The next week Ino still wasn't at the club. It was Saturday night, their busiest night, and they had a few extra guests.

Gaara and Kankuro stopped by for a few drinks at Shikamaru's bar because he specialized in alcoholic nectars that came from dates. Since they originated from the desert, they loved anything that reminded them of it.

Kankuro sipped his and looked around, "Where's your broad Shikamaru? You two always seem pretty cozy this time of night".

The spiky haired man paused serving a glass of Bacardi before handing it to Hinata. Since Ino usually serviced his bar, and she was absent, Hinata took over while Tenten helped Neji. The DJ that night wasn't as good as she would do but he wasn't horrible. Some of his choices to mix were a bit off but that was it.

"We're taking a break", Shikamaru turned so the men couldn't see the sadness in his eyes. He wanted Ino so bad it hurt but every time he showed up at her apartment Sakura would throw him out.

Kankuro looked visibly surprised, "Really? You seemed pretty close, what do you think Gaara?". Shikamaru turned just in time to see Gaara look at him, stone, cold eyes glaring.

"It is not my business" ,his raspy voice said, gulping down his beverage. It might seem weird but Gaara was a very trust worthy person. You could trust him with any thing and he would never tell anyone because that's how he was. Dark, scary yet loyal: a very starling blend.

"Did she dump you?", unfortunately Kankuro was very nosy.

"No", Shikamaru planted another drink in front of Gaara, no matter how many he was served, Gaara never got hammered. He might stare into space a little and his pupils might grow but that was it. He never slurred when he spoke and he still walked like he always did. Imagine that, even after Sasuke's "Dead Man Walking" which consisted of every thing stronger than coke mixed together, he could still intimidate people into submission.

"I decided we needed a break, she took it pretty hard". He didn't mention that he was also taking it hard, no one needed to know that.

"Damn", Kankuro traced the mouth of his glass with a finger, "Too bad, you think you'd be interested in dating my sister?".

Gaara glared at his older sibling, it figures he would say something like that. Temari had been crushing on Shikamaru since the first time she fought against him, apparently she liked the strong, bored type.

The bartender didn't seem fazed, "I don't think so, your sister is nice and all but I'm not ready to date". Kankuro knodded but Gaara could see the wheels turning in the other man's head. Temari would know about that, he was sure of it.

"Kankuro" ,he turned to his brother, "Don't interfere".

At that moment, Naruto came strolling to them, a huge smile on his face. "Gaara! Kankuro! Nice to see you!", he shouted over the music.

Gaara knodded at the loud mouth while Kankuro slapped him on the back, "Uzumaki, how's life?".

Naruto leaned against the bar, earning a glare from Shikamaru, "Pretty good, can't complain".

A few women dressed in provocative clothing walked by the four men, one of them winked at Kankuro before joining the crowd. "Damn", the Sand Dune's worker said, "I'll be right back". He followed the ladies like an animal in heat, ready to tear somebody apart.

Naruto chuckled before looking over to the red head, "Hey Gaara, enjoying yourself?", Gaara knodded again. "The Packers are playing Monday night, we're having a football night at Kiba's place, want to come?". The man with the tattoo on his face knodded. "Great!", Naruto yelled, "We'll pass by the Dune at seven".

Shikamaru watched as the blonde loud mouth walked toward Shino, who was at Neji's bar with Kiba, to invite more people. He then turned to the red head," Thank you Gaara, for not interfering". Gaara knodded and sipped his Cognac slowly, half listening to whatever Shikamaru was saying. At least some one in the Sand family knew when to shut up.

* * *

Sunday afternoon found Sakura and Hinata spinning around on the bar stools, bored out of their minds. Tenten followed their movements with her eyes and sighing every few moments.

Sasuke, Naruto and Neji had the day off while Kiba, Shino and Choji left to eat somewhere. It was just the three girls and Lee, just looking at each other.

He decided to break the silence, "So Sakura, how's Ino?".

By that time everyone knew what happened between her and Shikamaru, most of them favored neither side. It was just too confusing to pick sides.

Sakura sighed and stopped spinning around, shaking the hair out of her eyes, "I'm worried about her, she's so depressed. She just sits there by the window singing Mariah Carey and Mary J Blidge songs all day". The pink haired girl looked over to Tenten's spinning table, "She never moves from that spot on the windowsill".

"That doesn't sound like Ino", Tenten sipped her bottled water while Lee spoke, it was so hot in there already, "She loved him that much right?".

"She still loves him, that's the only reason she's still hurting".

"But Shikamaru is hurting too", Hinata's soft voice joined the conversation, "He hasn't smiled for days".

Sakura frowned, something she must have picked up from Sasuke, "Shikamaru's a loser, he deserves what ever he's going through".

"Sakura", Tenten crossed her arms over the back of the chair she was sitting on, legs on either side. It was rather unladylike for her but she didn't care, she was wearing jeans anyway. "You know how Shikamaru is, he has to think things through and work out every possible outcome. Maybe its not that he didn't love her, maybe he needed time to know he loved her enough".

Lee smiled at her warmly, "Tenten's right, we all Shikamaru has good intentions maybe Ino just didn't give him time to explain".

Sakura glared at him, "How could she? Her heart was breaking by the second, she thought he didn't love her anymore".

A tense silence swept over them for a minute before Sakura flipped open her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?", asked Tenten, giving her a curious look.

"You remember the bartender we had fill in for Sasuke when he worked at the Sound right?", she finished dialing at held the phone to her ear.

Lee thought about it for a moment before sighing, he didn't remember.

"Sai?", Tenten replied, now thoroughly confused, "You're calling Sai? Why?".

The Sasuke-look alike worked at the Smokescreen for only a few years but he wasn't close to anyone who worked there. Naruto despised him yet never fired him, he always sought out the best in people no matter how annoying they were. He was a bit unnerving, his fake smiles were creepy, but besides that he was okay. Except for the nicknames he gave to people while wearing those creepy smiles. No one had anything to say about that. Since Hidden in the Smoke, Sai had moved on to work at Masquerade, an allied club to theirs. Masquerade workers all wore extravagant masks on their faces, concealing their identities and flirting without revealing themselves.

"If Shikamaru loves Ino as much as we know he does, he'll only come around if we make him jealous. He's stubbo- Oh hi Sai", and the plan was on. For some unknown reason, Sai agreed to it but only because he would get to "date" Ino. When Sakura closed her phone, a smirk on her face, she was met with the worried face of Tenten. "What's wrong Tenten?".

The older girl bit her bottom lip thoughtfully ,"Just hope that this plan doesn't backfire. Shikamaru isn't the jealous type, if Sai comes here than he will think its over between them both even though it's not. They're still a couple and by meddling you're gonna make things worse".

" Tenten", Sakura whined," what could possibly go wrong?". By saying that, she had unraveled the strings that kept chance and luck together. Those words act like a curse on sitcoms but are much worse in real life.

_What could possibly go wrong, she said, everything can go wrong._

* * *

That night, the club was filled with people. Tight shirt, tight shorts, tight everything was windin' and grindin' in the crowd. Drinks were ordered with a frenzied rush so they would not lose the eye of the person they were trying to impress. A few frequent clubgoers knodded at the bartenders and waitresses they knew, some of them even had the gusto to wink at their personal favorite.

A spiky haired blonde guy waved at the many people he knew that night and winked at a certain pearl eyed lady. She blushed shyly and walked to serve someone, feeling blue eyes following her the whole way there.

A moody bartender cringed in disgust as another overly made up Barbie doll said something dirty to him, that consisted of a Jacuzzi, apple juice and pixie sticks. He actually took a minute to think about that and ended up disgusted either way. He decided to play along anyway and glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes.

The club was spilt up into three areas: The Lounge that surrounded The Dancefloor on the upper level like a balcony, The Dancefloor, and The Tables where people could sit and order something to drink. Naruto picked the names so they were direct and to the point, nothing overly exotic.

She was at a table delivering a round of shots to three tough looking girls, earning pleased looks from all of them. Her tight cocktail dress outlined all of her perfect curves, revealing more skin when she bent over to pick up a glass on the floor.

"No thanks", he whispered to her seductively, causing her to flush, "You see the woman over there with pink hair" ,he gestured to Sakura. The idiot actually looked over to her and knodded, not knowing exactly where he was going with that. "That's my girlfriend, even women want to fuck her, why would I want you?".

The girl huffed before crossing the club to order a drink from Neji, who looked at her with his blank eyes. Sasuke met the other man's eyes and gestured to the girl with his chin, his hands formed a thumbs down. The brown haired man knodded and looked over the girl again, speaking to her with his polite yet crisp tone, "Go home, there's school tomorrow little girl".

The girl had the nerve to look offended, those eyes could see all and she should not have been surprised. "What? What are you talking about? I am nineteen", she pulled out her I.D.

Neji snorted, not even looking up at her, "Go home before I throw you out".

She crossed her arms over her obviously padded chest, "You can't do that, you're not the manager!". She stomped away to Shikamaru's bar and sat down on a stool, ordering the same drink for the third time.

Shikamaru looked up at her and frowned before sighing, "Go home girl, there's nothing for you here". People who were under age frequently tried to defy a bartender by going to one of the other two, though it never really worked. Clearly distressed she exited the club without a second glance causing Shikamaru to sigh again, the girl was blonde. She reminded him of Ino so bad, even her eyes were blue.

He missed everything about her and he now knew how much he needed her. He loved her, it was not secret to him anymore. The break that wasn't really a break actually worked for him and he was driving himself insane with trying to get her back. He refused to believe that she cared so little for them that she would throw away their relationship. Where was the girl that kicked and fought the whole way all the time? Where was the girl that wasn't afraid to speak her mind no matter what? Where did she go?

For some odd reason he had a bad feeling that night. He was nervous for no reason, his stomach bubbling with emotion. He felt as if he was going to hurl chunks at least twice that night, for no reasons what so ever.

Then he knew why...he saw why.

_Ino... _

_It's her... _

She walked through the dim lit door like an angel the fell the Earth, some unknown spotlight seemed to light her up. She was so beautiful, so pure looking that he wanted to touch her. At least once...to show her that he hadn't given up on them...he loved her. The blue mini skirt and white sleeveless shirt she wore accented her soft, soft skin.

But she wasn't alone and he wanted to kill the man for that. Sai, emotionless bastard number two, was on her arm and smirking the whole time. His dark apparel made him look suave and Shikamaru almost gasped when he planted a small kiss on Ino's cheek.

_I can't believe it... _

_She didn't even give us a chance..._

_She doesn't want me anymore I blew it..._

_Now she's gone..._

_Where's my strategy now? _

_All those times she told me loved me..._

_Was she lying?_

He wasn't the only one that saw the show, unfortunately.

Naruto came flying out of nowhere with such speed he had to grip the bar to keep from falling down, blue eyes wide. "Do...you see what I see?".

"She's with Sai, so?".

Naruto frowned, "_So?_ What the fuck Shikamaru, don't you care about her?". Naruto was not a crude person and he didn't curse as often but when he believed in something enough, he believed in it with his life. He was a supporter of their relationship, he didn't want to see them split.

"I do", he was surprisingly calm for the raging inferno burning inside of him, "But she's moved on, it's her decision".

_I love her... _

_I want her..._

_She's everything to me..._

_I want to marry her..._

_I want..._

_I want..._

_I want to __**kill **__Sai _

_I want..._

_I want... _

Naruto blinked, "But she's your girlfriend, you two are still together".

Ino was talking to Sakura now, Shikamaru noticed, while Sai ordered something from Sasuke. The two didn't like each other much but there was a hidden truce between them, though they always denied it.

"Doesn't look like it", he sighed, "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, I hope he treats her right". He turned around, a signal that the discussion was over, and looked over the palms of his hands. Ino had been his first everything: first kiss, first make out, first love, first time. He had hoped that one day he could give her and house in the country built with his two hands. A place of their own, on top of a hill, where the clouds could be perfectly visible all day. But like all dreams, though it hurts to wake up from a good one, one has to move on because nothing lasts forever. He would always love her, though she'd never know, but he was fine with that. Things happen for a reason, this had a reason to it...somewhere.

A few minutes later he heard Naruto walk away and another high heeled someone stepped into his place.

"Shikamaru Nara, you look pretty lonely standing there all by yourself, can I keep you company?".

_Temari..._

_Just what I need... _

_Another blonde woman to trample all over my life... _

_Just great..._

"Hello Temari", he still didn't turn, "What can I get you?".

"Something strong and fruity", He smirked and handed her a delicious nectar drink her brothers liked.

She knodded turned on the stool," So, your little blonde friend has found someone new huh?".

She didn't see it but he froze at her comment and immediately looked to Ino who was dancing closely with Sai. Their bodies were completely touching each other and Sai's hand was moving up her skirt. Then he looked up and smirked right at Shikamaru, before making them disappear right into the crowd. A shadow, probably not of his own doing, crossed Shikamaru's face and gave him a murderous aura. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so angry, so blood thirsty. The feeling was driving him insane with rage...

_I'm gonna kill him..._

_I'm gonna strangle him..._

_I want to see __**his blood spill over my hands!**_

_**How dare he touch her!**_

_I need to get out of here _

"Let's go somewhere quiet to talk", he told Temari, "Does The Lounge sound good to you?". Hey, Temari was not his first pick but A) she was there, B) she was an old friend and C) he sort of liked her. Not in the romantic way, he just liked her. She was a very interesting person to be around and atleast she wasn't completely confusing. The fact that she was blonde stung him a bit but that was it, she was the complete opposite of Ino.

Temari smirked at him, "Meet me when you get off, I'll be waiting", she strolled up the stairs. Somehow that sounded too provocative to Shikamaru but he didn't care, he just wanted to talk to her. It had been months since he talked to his old friend, it was about time he did something about it. Obvious to a pair of eyes that was following him, he put the open bar sign on the bar and followed Temari...it was the beginning of a looong night.

* * *

Ino was not having fun. Truth be told, she'd rather be at home singing to the mirror than on a date with Sai. He was cute and oddly charming that night but that didn't stop her from forgetting who she really wanted to be with...Shikamaru. Her voicemail was full of his messages and inbox was overflowing with his texts but she didn't dare answer them.

A break...why would he want a break? Why would he need one? Her love was not something you could turn off and on when he wanted it, why would he even think like that?

Sai was not even her favorite person, she just came with him because Sakura forced her to. Apparently, her best friend thought it was unhealthy to be locked in the house all day. She sat by the window everyday, her cheek on the window, singing a sad love song everyday since he said those words to her.

When she first walked into the club, she could feel his eyes on her. She was used to it, his dark gaze massaging her without hands or words. Sometimes, just to tease her, he would sit before her and just look her over many times until Ino got the message and pounced on him. But she favored his hands and voice much more. She didn't think she could ever wash the scent and feel of his body off her.

Sakura talked to her for a while, asking how she was feeling and what time she would go home. Ino gave quick, quite answers, she didn't really feel like talking at the moment.

Despite being emotionless, Sai was a very touchy feely person. He wrapped his arm around her waste and kissed her when they entered, she secretly wondered what Shikamaru would do when he saw them. If he still loved her, he would of raised hell and kicked Sai's ass out while claiming her mouth with his own.

She waited...

And waited...

And waited...but nothing happened.

She saw Naruto talking to him and he threw another glance her way, before shrugging and turning around. He didn't care about her... He wasn't even affected by seeing her with another man.

Sai quietly led her to the dance floor and, just by reflex, she started to dance against him. Ino imagined someone else's hand riding up her skirt and someone else's breath tickling the back of her neck. But something was different about his body in her mind. It wasn't hard muscle and he didn't smell of nicotine or his favorite Ivory Soap, he smelled different. Like charcoal and some spicy smell like cinnamon, his body was slightly smaller.

She opened her eyes to see blonde hair hiding Shikamaru from her. Blonde hair...four ponytails...desert-like clothes, almost belly dancing clothes...Temari. She could barely see her over the group of people in front of her.

A primal instinct surged through Ino, a possessive side she didn't know she had took over her. She wanted to tear that bitch apart limb from limb and watch as her blonde hair fell in clumps next to her dripping blood. She wanted to hit the girl so hard, like Sakura always does, that she flew back to her own stinking club and left the Smokescreen.

What was the sand hoochie doing talking to him?

She craned her neck to see Temari facing the dancefloor, talking to Shikamaru in soft tones. She then walked toward the lounge entrance and Shikamaru followed her, an open bar sign left in his wake.

She could feel her heart breaking all over again, he already replaced her with Temari.

Sai wasn't paying attention to her and seemed to entertain himself by rubbing his hand against her inner thigh. She sucked in air, "Hands off!", she said and took his hand off her while walking away. She couldn't do it, she couldn't pretend Shikamaru was there instead of Sai. Only he knew where she loved to be touch, only he could touch her there without her screeching at him. Although she couldn't see it, she knew there was a mark on her body that claimed her and rejected anyone else that wasn't him. She craved his touch so much and sighed when Sai caught up with her, she let him stop her.

"What's wrong beautiful?", he took her hand in his.

"Nothing Sai", _EVERYTHING SAI_,"I just need to sit down a while". She would give anything to feel his calloused fingers lovingly stroke her softly, making a shiver go up her spine. His hot mouth latching itself onto her collar bone, hot breath tickling her ear while he talked dirty to her. She stopped her train of thought when she found herself moaning out loud, thank goodness no one noticed. She sat on a stool in Neji's bar, earning a glance in her direction from the man.

His bar was elegant and European like, he specialized in slightly alcoholic foreign drinks. "Two of everything", she lazily told him, slumping against the seat. Her tonsils burned every time she swallowed and her eyes itched, a sure sign she wanted to cry. The white eyed Hyuuga threw her another glance before calling his cousin over to him and motioning to Hinata. The younger girl saw Ino sitting there, downcast expression on her face, and walked over slowly with a diet coke on her tray.

"Hi Ino", the blonde looked up at her.

"Oh hey Hinata", she took the diet coke and drowned it all in one gulp, "Another one please". Neji raised a brow in her direction and placed another diet coke in front of her, watching the girl gulp the drink down again.

"Slow down girl", a man next to her drawled, "A pretty face with rotten teeth is not attractive".

She turned to him, a hidden flame flashed in her gaze, "Shut the fuck up buddy, nobody asked for your fucking opinion".

The bartender looked so bored at the moment, he lazily handed drinks to awaiting costumers while keeping a close eye on the blonde woman. Tenten would have his head if he let anything happen to one of her "BFF"'s. She kept him up the whole night talking about what Sakura was planning with Sai and Ino, she was worried and now he could see why. Ino and Shikamaru were both stubborn people, people who were not easily swayed by the opinions of others unless they were close friends. They believed the other would make the first move and if they didn't then it was the end of their relationship. Kinda makes a person wonder how they got together in the first place.

"Hey", the green eyed man exclaimed, not looking up from his shot glass, "I'm just telling it like it is, sweetheart, no need to get dirty". The man was oddly amused and that infuriated Ino more. She was in no mood to fool around with anyone, she just wanted to get hammered and forget anything ever happened.

"Just shut the fuck up!" she screamed at him, riled up and attracting attention," Don't talk to me". Tears started to trail down her cheeks as one of her friends came to her, aiding a panicking Hinata.

Brown and teal eyes flew to her at an instant from above, one widening in displeasure while the other looked down mockingly at her. But neither of them moved from their spot when they watched. He thought it was too troublesome while she simply didn't care.

Sakura lead Ino away while Neji gave the man a heated glare. The long haired man turned away from the still drinking idiot, Tenten was going to talk her ear off that night.

Across the club, a DJ lowered her headphones as her records kept spinning, pumping electrifying music throughout the speakers. Her chocolate eyes lowered down to her interlocked fingers while she sighed. "It went wrong Sakura, so wrong".

* * *

Since that night Shikamaru and Ino don't speak to another, though they want to, and just move on with their lives. Whatever happened between them, no matter how scared and beautiful, was over in a matter of weeks.

No matter how much they are in pain, they can't forget what happened that night.

The night Shikamaru chose someone else and Ino broke down.


	6. Burning Out: Part Two

_**I can't tell her...**_

_I can't tell him..._

_**That every moment since she left...**_

_That every moment since he left..._

_**Has drove me insane...**_

_Has messed me up so bad I can't think of anyone but him..._

_**I can't tell her...**_

_I can't tell him..._

_**That I miss the way she used to say my name...**_

_That I miss the way he used to make love to me..._

_**Because it's not the same...**_

_Because it's not the same..._

_**Hearing it from another.**_..

_Feeling it from another..._

_**I can't tell her...**_

_I can't tell him... _

_**That I can't sleep at night...**_

_That I don't sleep anymore..._

_**Because my dreams are haunted with her...**_

_Because his scent is still on my pillow ..._

_**And it burns me when I awake...** _

_And it kills me when I wake up..._

_**Knowing she's not there...**_

_Knowing he's not there..._

_**I can't tell her...**_

_I can't tell him..._

_**That sometimes I wish my girlfriend was her...**_

_That I wish I was his girlfriend..._

_**Because I need her...**_

_Because I want him..._

_**I always will...**_

_I always will.._

_**I can't tell her...**_

_I can't tell him..._

_**That seeing her with another man makes me want to kill him...**_

_That seeing him with another woman makes me want to cry..._

_**Because I want that so much to be me...**_

_Because she took my spot in his heart..._

_**I can't tell her...**_

_I can't tell him..._

_**That I starting smoking again. I already have a hole in my chest, what will another one do? I can garauntee it won't hurt as bad...**_

_That I keep a stuffed deer on my pillow every night but I still cry, nothing is better than the real thing..._

_**I can't tell her...**_

_I can't tell him..._

_**That I miss her so much... **_

_That I miss him so much..._

_**And I want another chance...**_

_And I want another chance..._

_**To love her again...**_

_To love him again..._

_**I'm dying side without her...**_

_I'm dead inside without him..._

_**But I can't tell her...**_

_I can't tell him..._

_**We've moved on...**_

_We've moved on..._

_**We're different people now...**_

_We have different lives to live..._

_**But...**_

_But..._

_**I'll still love you Ino...**_

_I still love you Shikamaru..._

_**Always...**_

_Forever ..._


	7. Burning Out: Looking Through Teal Eyes

_

* * *

__I know he doesn't want me..._

_I can see it in his eyes..._

_His dark eyes always go distant when he looks at me..._

_Like he's looking right through me..._

_To see someone else he wants..._

_  
Someone else he needs..._

_Someone he desires so much..._

_That it kills him to be with anyone else..._

_My brothers notice..._

_I'm sure of it..._

_But they never say anything to me..._

_Like if they don't mention what's happening..._

_It's not really happening..._

_They can ignore it..._

_Because they think it will make me feel better..._

_But I can't deny what I see..._

_What I know..._

_When he kisses me all I taste is nicotine..._

_Nothing more..._

_Nothing less..._

_Just that familiar taste that used to chill me to the bone..._

_I won't consider it secondhand smoke..._

_Because I'm not really inhaling the smoke myself..._

_But that's how I feel..._

_His kisses burn me..._

_My lungs...my tongue...my lips..._

_As if his body was rejecting a harmful substance from his system..._

_A substance that he doesn't need at the moment..._

_Something that could destroy him..._

_Instead of making him feel better..._

_Like...me_

_My body wants me to recoil at the damaging taste..._

_But my heart doesn't want to..._

_For when he kisses me..._

_I can think that he's really __**kissing **__me..._

_Not someone else..._

_Not the one who occupies his every thought..._

_His every action..._

_Just me..._

_Kissing my soul..._

_Kissing me the only way he can..._

_Kissing me like he cares..._

_But he burns for her..._

_Cigarettes are just her substitute..._

_I know he thinks about her all the time..._

_When he's alone..._

_When he's with me..._

_When he's taking a break from life and staring at those clouds he likes so much..._

_He says they're simple...they never speak...they make him relax..._

_They remind him of better time..._

_Times of bright hair, sky blue eyes and fluffy white virtue..._

_But he doesn't say that..._

_I just know..._

_A girl just knows..._

_Even if it hurts her so much..._

_I'm not made of stone..._

_I cry..._

_Just not as much..._

_I had no reason to..._

_Until now..._

_I know about their tattoos..._

_The members of Team 10 each got tattoos with their names in calligraphy on different parts of their bodies..._

_To form Ino-Shika-Cho if they ever stood together topless..._

_His is Deer which is on the middle of his back..._

_His best friend, Choji', is Butterfly which is on his right shoulder blade..._

_Ino..._

_That girl who haunts his dreams..._

_Her's, I've been told, is Boar on her left shoulder..._

_A space Shikamaru knows intimately about I'm sure..._

_I remember seeing him kissing her there during their intimate moments at the club..._

_She would push him away giggling...though she was begging him to come closer_

_He would smirk against her and continue..._

_Sometimes he even dared to lick it..._

_Covering her with his hot saliva..._

_Marking her as his own..._

_No one else's..._

_Their tattoos..._

_Although there are three of them..._

_Binds them for life..._

_For an eternity after that..._

_He sometimes looks at his tattoo in the mirror..._

_Touching it with a hand..._

_He still feels her touch too..._

_Why can't he feel that way about me?_

_Am I not enough?_

_I can't take her place..._

_But..._

_Why can't he just forget about her?_

_It's killing him..._

_His heart is fading..._

_His mind is tired of dreaming..._

_He's smoking so much its hard to breathe..._

_Hard to breathe without her..._

_I wonder if she feels the same way..._

_If she does...I'll give him up..._

_But..._

_I want him too..._

_I need him the same way she does..._

_Why?..._

_Why must this be so hard?..._

_He's sitting across from me right now..._

_Aimlessly sipping something strong he made for himself..._

_The Sand Dune's dark lights make his face look tired..._

_Older than he really is..._

_This is how he is like without her..._

_Though he denies it..._

_I asked him about it once..._

_He said it was nothing..._

_That he was over her..._

_That she was all in the past..._

_But I know better..._

_He needs her..._

_He wants her more than I will ever know..._

_I can never be what he needs..._

_But..._

_I don't know what to do..._


End file.
